<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Épreuves d'entrée by malurette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180466">Épreuves d'entrée</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette'>malurette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hazing, One Shot, serious business treated crackily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparemment Utena a signé pour rejoindre un club sans s'en rendre compte ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Épreuves d'entrée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Titre : </b>Épreuves d'entrée<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette&gt;<br/><b>Base : </b>Shôjo Kakumei Utena<br/><b>Personnages/Couple : </b>Tenjô Utena, Shinohara Wakaba, Himemiya Anthy<br/><b>Genre : </b>gen/un peu cracké<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG / K+<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Be-Papas, Ikuhara, Saitô ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Thème : </b> "<i>initiation/hazing</i>" pour LadiesBingo&gt; (bizutage)<br/><b>Continuité/Spoil éventuel : </b>début de série<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>500+</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depuis quelques semaines qu’Utena parcourt les couloirs et les terrains de sport de son nouveau lycée, ça devait arriver tôt ou tard que son attitude attire l’attention… et des ennuis. Mais tu parles d’un bizutage ! Elle s’embarque pour défendre  l’honneur de sa meilleure amie et elle se retrouve bombardée « Duelliste ». En défiant ce Saionji Kyôichi elle s’attendait à un combat d’exhibition, quelques passes plus spectaculaires que dangereuse, que ce sale type se laisse humilier un peu et apprenne sa leçon (oui, elle se rend compte après coup que c’était un a priori bien naïf) et au lieu de ça elle doit faire face à un fou furieux armé d’un sabre réel et tranchant. Elle n’a pas signé pour ça. Enfin si, mais elle a omis de se renseigner sur les détails à l’avance en signant. Oups. <br/>Elle sort quand même victorieuse, ayant vengé Wakaba et Anthy d’un même coup ; elle y gagne en plus une épée magique, une fiancée, et un nombre croissant d’obligations. Si c’est une farce pour la remettre en place parce qu’elle s’est un peu trop distinguée elle n’est pas drôle !<br/>Mais elle apprend rapidement que non. C’était très sérieux. Ce duel dans lequel elle a foncé sans réfléchir compte comme une cérémonie d’initiation et elle fait partie d’un club secret maintenant, qu’elle le veuille ou non. Et comme il y a une nouvelle princesse à défendre – dont défendre la liberté maintenant, plus juste son honneur – c’est d’autant plus sérieux. <br/>Bon. He bien elle le fera. Sa noblesse d’âme le demande. <br/>Mais dans quoi a-t-elle mis les pieds… </p>
<p>Ah oui et puis coup de chance quand même, ça justifie a posteriori son uniforme customisé. Les membres du Conseil des Élèves y ont droit, et tous ces membres font également partie du Club de Duel secret qu’elle vient de rejoindre par hasard. <br/>Rétrospectivement, tous ses accrochages avec le corps enseignant pour défendre son individualité peuvent se prendre comme une épreuve d’entrée complémentaire. Même si elle ne le savait pas encore, elle ne pouvait même pas le deviner. Voilà, on la prend pour un membre du Conseil maintenant, un membre dissident en fait. Ou alors un membre auto-proclamé et non pas élu, ce qui est plus proche de la vérité. Parce que par hasard encore son uniforme est noir et pas blanc comme les leurs, ou quelque chose dans ce goût… <br/>Ça lui va aussi : justement elle veut le dissoudre, ce Conseil dont elle trouve qu’il abuse de son autorité. Elle considère qu’elle a fondé un club de révoltées ! elles sont seulement trois membres pour l’instant : elle, Wakaba et Anthy, mais c’est un début. Elles y ont toutes subi leur épreuve d’entrée, d’une manière ou d’une autre, les unes en étant humiliées par les puissants, elle en refusant de l’être. Elles n’ont pas encore défini leurs statuts mais c’est secondaire. Car quand on parle de révolution, un adage dit qu’il s’agit de tout casser d’abord et que la reconstruction se fera delle même !</p>
<p>(Oh Utena, on dit ça pour en faire reproche aux révolutionnaires justement, ça ne devrait pas être un mot d’ordre !)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>